


needy

by fairyrennies



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Breeding, Cross-Posted on Twitter, Explicit Sexual Content, Hybrids, M/M, a tiny bit of overstim at the end but again not really, also lowkey hinted poly 00 line, i don't even know half the stuff i write ngl, it was one line ok, jaemin is mentioned and makes an appearance for .02 seconds, kitten!renjun, puppy!jeno, sub x sub if you wanna call it that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 07:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21472426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyrennies/pseuds/fairyrennies
Summary: no one else was home. who could blame the two hybrids for getting a little needy and helping each other out?
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Comments: 4
Kudos: 221





	needy

**Author's Note:**

> i gave up at the summary.

"'s s-so good," jeno whines as he buries himself further into renjun, dropping his head onto the smaller boy's shoulder. "feels so, so good, junnie. so- ah- so tight."

renjun nods helplessly, his nails digging into jeno's back as his fluffy ears flatten into the mess of his black hair. jeno felt so big inside of him, the stretch making renjun whimper. with jeno's instinctual rutting into him, he could only moan loader at his size.

"p-please, more," renjun pants. he knew he didn't have to do much to get what he wanted. his boys would do anything for him in a heartbeat if he asked nicely. and sure enough, jeno nods as he makes his thrusts bigger, harder, whining against renjun's skin while his white bangs fall onto his forehead already sticky with sweat.

jeno was careless with his hips, his mind filled with the desire to fuck the smaller boy relentlessly until he came, just like the needy puppy he was. their master scolded jeno for this, saying he could unintentionally get too rough, but renjun liked it. liked the way jeno shoved himself in as he pleased, but still asked if he was doing a good job.

"just wanna- nngh, make you feel good, kitten." jeno begins to get rougher with his hips, punctuating his sentence with a brush against renjun's prostate.

renjun throws his head back with a high pitched whine as his legs around jeno's waist constrict tighter. jeno blindly finds his plush thighs to pull them apart and press them down onto the silky sheets, teasing his fingers over the smooth skin.

"wanna come, please, please make me come, jeno," renjun begs, just like he had not too long ago, begging jeno to fill him, fuck him, wreck him.

who was jeno to say no? he's a good puppy who likes to please, even though he couldn't help but selfishly use renjun for his own pleasure at this moment. but he wasn't mean, jaemin was the mean one who would edge them until they cried. jeno was a good boy, so he focuses on aiming his thrusts into the sensitive nerves that made renjun moan so prettily.

renjun's thin hips quiver as he wraps his lithe fingers around his aching cock, red and dripping with precum. jeno whines, wanting to touch, but he knows better. renjun attempts to match the pace of his hand with jeno's messy, offbeat thrusts. whiny moans fall from his swollen lips at every pass. as jeno leans down and drags his sharp canines against renjun's neck, the smaller boy spills onto his stomach, his hand and tummy covered in sticky, white cum.

jeno slows his hips, not quite stopping or pulling out just yet. his dick twitches inside renjun's heat, now even tighter once he came. "c-can i…?"

once he comes down from his high, renjun opens his eyes to find jeno staring down at him with literal puppy dog eyes, silently begging with his snowy ears drooping down. he can barely think with jeno still rutting into him slowly, so he nods and mouths 'yes', unable to find his words. he barely catches jeno's curled tail wagging with excitement before he's being flipped over onto his hands and knees.

renjun hardly has time to think before jeno is hurriedly pounding into him, clearly chasing his release. he hears the boy moan before he feels his warm body over his, his larger hands trailing over his waist. one hand curiously tugs at renjun's tail, earning a short cry from the older as his arms give out beneath him.

"so- hngh- so pretty, junnie," jeno pants his soft praise while his hands travel over renjun's body, stopping to tease the buds on his chest. renjun's eyes begin to fill with tears as the overstimulation finally hits him, but he doesn't want jeno to stop, the pain feels too good.

"j-jeno, wanna come for me, puppy? wanna fill me?" renjun manages with his cheek pressed into the mattress. jeno nods rapidly and fucks into renjun harder, faster, the room filled with his pretty, high-pitched whines as he stands on the edge of his release.

"please breed me, jeno," renjun whimpers, and that's all it takes before jeno is releasing into him, desperately pushing further as he comes, riding out his orgasm. 

jeno carefully pulls out after a few minutes, his eyes trained on the cum that drips out of renjun. exhaustedly, he flops onto the bed and pulls renjun's body on top of his, burying his face into his neck once again.

"you're sensitive," jeno mutters as his hand wanders close to renjun's tail again, but renjun bats it away before he can get too close.

"and you have a breeding kink now?" jeno simply giggles at renjun's question, holding him closer despite how sticky they both are with sweat and cum.

"do you think hyuckie will be mad?" renjun lifts his head from jeno's chest to ask, but before jeno can answer, jaemin enters the room.

"why didn't i get to join?"

**Author's Note:**

> has anyone else noticed that i always end my fics with a shitty one-liner like a 90s sitcom
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/fairyrennies)  
[cc](https://curiouscat.me/fairyrennies)


End file.
